here my voice
by LandMIA
Summary: she doesnt talk to them, she does as shes tolled. but he cears for her, and her voice is his to here. deidara x oc ( please tell me if i make any mistakes im not the best at english.)


im with you

Hay people I'm having a brake from my itachi x oc fanfiction mainly because I seem to have taken a licking to deidara. Plus I have run out of idea's for lune so I'm doing deidara and oc ones also bad language and other possible activitys

Deidara: wait do I get to blow things up? *me*nods*

Me :you be blowing up more than the clay *smirks* *deidara* okay?

Me: do the disclaimer thingy I'm still planning your fatewait who's the oc?

Me: on with the story particularly the fish" oh and I don't speak. I'm not mute but I just don't talk, not to these pricks anyway. I nodded at him. He growled at me

"go and get a bath ready and then set out my cloths, I'm leavin' strate after." I nodded again. I walked over to the bathroom.

I set the water to run. I laid out everything he needed, I got up and set out the towel and brush for his body and hair. After the bath was done I left the room, hidan looked at me and walked in, slamming the door behind him. I got out his cloths before laying them out on the bed how he likes it. then I left. I went walking back down to my room.

I turned the corner bumping into someone, I looked up but not to there face. I haven't seen him much but I knew who he was, this was diedara. He was know for being ill-tempered and using explosives. I nodded as my apology.

"oh good I needed to talk to " he paused I nodded to say I was listening and I got up at the same time. He grinned at me but It faded shortly after "have you seen hiden around,hn" I nodded and pointed to hidens door, he nodded. " thanks hun, you should really talk more ya,know people are really desprate to here your voice, un" he stated before walking off. I continued to walk forward, I was looking down as always.

That's when I felt two arms reach around my head, and cage me in. I panicked but was just able to keep my emotionless face on. I looked up to see get over it not my fault that my mum and dad reproduced me. I looked up at the red-head akatsuki. He lent closer.

"what am I going to do with" I huffed and faced away. He grabbed my jaw and forced me to face him again. My mask still on, emotionless as always. He smirked sickly at me. I baked away still only a wall there, he lent closer and closer, we were nearly touched when is that pizza, arg focus this is a bad situation to be smelling pizza.

"it is my business," he grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him, however I fell into his chest. It felt wet, I pulled back slightly to find it was me who was crying. How?i felt his arm smooth my back as they continued there fight. I kept crying into his cloke. then I herd sasori yell before leaving. A strong hand pulled me back. I looked up at deidara, and for the first time I smiled.

He bent down to my height, I was fairly short, he looked into my green eyes. He wipped away my tears. My knees went weak and before I knew it I was falling to the stone. I felt his arms around my waist. And he picked me up bridal style. I blushed. Why was he doing this? He carried me to his room. He kicked the door in and shut it behind him. He led me down on his bed.

"that was close un." I nodded. He sat down next to me. I looked at him "go on sleep ill be right here." When I refused to sleep he got out a pill. He handed it to me then got up and went to the bathroom, he came back moments later with a glass of water. " here un, take it" I did as he said this time for what reason? I dunno' but after I felt insanely tired and also week. "good night, un" he said before I drifted of.

A week later

I was now staying in deidara's room from now on, it was today that I was most fear full of. Deidara said that he'd be staying in the bed too, with me there too. I don't know why be he said its better, even if its just tonight I'm worried.

"hay,un come one were going somewere" I nodded and followed deidara out to the training grounds, I looked at him in fear of fighting him or anything really. He smiled at me in reassure me.

"don't worry ill go easy on you okay?" I shook my head, he looked at me oddly.

" ..."I shook my head I looked into his deep blue eyes and almost lost myself for a moment. " for now I'm tired, lets go." I nodded not really knowing what to do. He smiled at me, "come then" he ran of to his room. He put me down before going to the bathroom and turing what seemed to be all the taps on.

After he went back out a touched the door, then he went back to the bathroom and turned the taps off. What was he doing? He looked at me .then without warning he grabed my chin, pushed me down to the bed and kissed me hard on the lips. I got scared and let out a shrike. He didn't lissen, though and carried on. He then grabbed the kuni next to him, I was sceared now. But he didn't move to anything vital in my body, he ripped it down my maid dress leaving me in my underwear.

That night was painfully amazing. I'm surprized really, he was gental but so ruff to! I hate to admite it but I loved it so much. It is now nine months after that day, and I'm giving birth!

A girl. It is a girl, with very light blond hair and bluey green eyes. She looks like her father. and I love her, anf him. We are in the akasuki after they seen me fight. I won accualy against kisame. Were happy now. And I hope we always will be.


End file.
